200 años
by Miss28
Summary: One shot. Yato ha logrado cumplir su sueño: ser un dios de la fortuna. Pero el tiempo sigue pasando para los mortales...
La mansión Iki es golpeada en el techo por fuertes corrientes de aire durante la noche. Hoy los vientos son particularmente fríos, y el muchacho rubio sentado junto a mí se agita, inquieto.

-¿Quieres que te abrace, Yukine?

-No seas idiota –Responde, mascullando entre dientes. Sé muy bien que es de espíritu friolento, y que además su miedo a la noche lo persigue desde la primera vez que lo llamé por su nombre.

-Debemos esperar aquí unos cuantos minutos más y después podemos irnos a casa, ¿de acuerdo? Aguanta un poco.

Su respuesta simplemente fue un bufido fastidiado. Sin embargo, sé que no tan en el fondo sabe que es importante y dentro de él se cocina la emoción y la gratitud. Ésta noche no es como las otras.

Finalmente más de 50 figuras de aspecto solemne salen de los interiores de la mansión hacia el patio central. Portando velas y protegiéndolas del viento se encaminan al fondo del patio, donde una estructura cuadrada de madera delimita el comienzo de el mundo espiritual en la tierra, pues más adelante se encuentra un templo.

-Vamos –Le indico a Yukine, y ambos, de un salto, bajamos del techo hacia el torii en donde está marcado el nombre del dios al cual se consagra dicho templo.  
"夜ト"

Yato. Mi nombre. Mi nombre.

-Por supuesto que es tu nombre, pedazo de imbécil –vocifera Yukine, con un dejo de sorpresa -¿Quién si no tú va a ser el Dios protector de la familia Iki? ¡Vaya que estás raro hoy!

Yukine echa a andar, pateando piedritas detrás de la procesión. Lo dije en voz alta. No podía esperar menos en una noche como hoy.

"¿Quién si no tú va a ser el Dios protector de la familia Iki?"

Tienes razón, Yukine. Hoy es el día en que la familia Iki completa me presta todos sus respetos y me pide por otro año de prosperidad. El otoño finaliza y casi ya no quedan hojas en los árboles circundantes, pero no ha comenzado a nevar todavía. Fue un día como hoy…

-¡Querida familia! ¡Empecemos con el rito! –Canta una voz fuerte, masculina, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Tres jóvenes mujeres en atuendos de sacerdotisa comienzan a rezar. El templo frente a ellas se ilumina desde dentro por los mecheros que han encendido otros miembros de la familia. Entre los cánticos, mi cuerpo comienza a sentirse ligero… muy ligero.

-Ya comienza, Yato. ¡Recuerda escuchar muy bien los detalles que te brindan los corazones de la gente que reza esta noche! –Me sacude Yukine, de nuevo, pero esta vez me sonríe.

-N… ¡no necesitas recordármelo! –mascullo. Realmente no necesita hacerlo.

Los escucho. Muchas voces, elevadas internamente desde la mente de cada asistente al ritual, se combinan con las frescas voces de las sacerdotisas. Amor, salud, amistad, buena práctica médica, agradecimientos por el año pasado. Iki Tooru quiere concebir un hijo sano. Iki Hiroshi desea encontrar un buen trabajo cuando salga de la universidad. Iki Himawari desea aprobar todos sus exámenes. Voces. Muchas voces.

Pero por más que busco una voz en específico, no soy capaz de escucharla. A mis pies, al poco tiempo se levanta una brisa. Una pequeña luz comienza a elevarse por todo mi cuerpo y me hace querer flotar, salir volando. Son los sentimientos y la fe de cada una de esas personas. Esto, me repito, como siempre, es lo que deseaba desde que tengo memoria. Un grupo de fieles que me rezaran y me depositaran su fe, que me dieran la confianza en que gracias a mi trabajo todo a su alrededor saldría bien. Se siente bien. Siempre que efectúan esta ceremonia estoy al borde de las lágrimas. Pero ésta noche no es como las otras.

La realidad me golpea en el pecho y abro los ojos para observar cómo, con dos palmadas, la familia Iki en su totalidad se inclina ante mi templo. Dentro de poco, la ceremonia termina y yo estoy ahí, como siempre.

Pero esa voz no está.

Más de 50 voces me llamaron "Yatogami-sama". Pero su voz no está.

Hoy se cumplen 200 años de ese día de principios de invierno en que la conocí.

Iki Hiyori lleva muchos años sin caminar sobre la tierra.

El mundo ha cambiado, la ciudad ha cambiado, pero yo, Yato, y mi tesoro sagrado, Yukine, mi fiel protector, seguimos siendo los mismos.

-Oye, Yato, ¿te encuentras bien? Hay que volver a casa –apura Yukine.

-¿Te importaría regresar solo? Tengo cosas en qué pensar –trato de que mi voz suene igual que siempre, pero algo me traiciona. Yukine detecta ese leve cambio, y me golpea en el hombro para que lo mire.

-Hombre, esto no te hace nada bien. Créeme que sé lo que sientes, y te entiendo –frunce el entrecejo al decirlo –pero no puedo pensar que algo bueno te deja estar mirando esa ventana durante días.

Tras un silencio, su voz también se quiebra.

-Ella ya no está ahí. Hiyori ya no e- ¡OYE! ¿A dónde vas, idiota? DIABLOS.

No pude seguir escuchando. Simplemente me di la vuelta y me fui andando hacia la parte lateral de la mansión Iki. Yukine prefirió retirarse, mascullando maldiciones por lo bajo. Una punzada en el pecho me dice que él también está triste. Obviamente, sabe qué fecha es. Obviamente él también la extraña.

Pero nadie la extraña como yo.

Al pie de la ventana de una de las habitaciones de la mansión hay un árbol. De un salto subo a una rama. La misma rama que soportó mi peso durante horas, cuando aún vivía y tenía miedo que se olvidara de mí. La misma rama que me sirvió de refugio aún cuando ella ya no estaba y obedecía este estúpido impulso irracional de seguir vigilando su ventana.

Su vida fue un simple minuto a comparación de los años que llevo viviendo en el mundo. Mi mente vuela y de repente ella aparece abriendo la ventana y exigiéndome que deje de observarla como un pervertido durante la noche y dejándome entrar, siempre con un chispazo de luz en sus ojos que me costó mucho tiempo interpretar, y aunque molesta, sonreía al principio con las peripecias que le dedicaba solo a ella, como un perrito abandonado, y después cuando la asfixiaba entre mis brazos, abrumándola de sentimientos que incluso para mí eran difíciles de soportar.

Mis rodillas se hunden ante esta visión y simplemente mis ojos dejan de obedecerme. El ardor pungente que he retraído a lo largo del día da paso al agua salada. Menuda visión más patética, la de un Dios de la fortuna protector de una renombrada familia de médicos, llorando como un crío, abandonado sobre las rodillas, sollozándole a una ventana. Pero simplemente el peso de los años sin ella se ha vuelto demasiado difícil. Demasiado frío. Demasiado largo. Anhelo escuchar de nuevo su risa y contemplar sus ojos enfurecidos cada que la hacía rabiar. Extraño el momento en el que me confesó indirectamente cuánto me amaba en cuanto recibió los rituales y la educación apropiada para una sacerdotisa hecha y derecha, y comenzó, con ayuda de su hermano, a construir un templo en su hogar. Podía ver que nada la hacía más feliz que recibir a sus sobrinos y maravillarse con que ellos no olvidaban mi nombre. Extraño el olor de su cabello y la suavidad de sus labios el día en que por primera vez se atrevió a besarme. Extraño aún más las formas de su cuerpo y su timidez absoluta cuando finalmente se entregó a mí. La extraño toda, a toda su escencia. A verla envejecer. Extraño sufrir a su lado cuando el espejo dejó de reflejarnos de la misma edad. Extraño el cambio de color de su cabello, los plateados que el sol reflejaba cuando salía a barrer. Extraño incluso el último día que pasamos juntos, en el que me confesó, tomando mi mano en su cama, a solas, que el único deseo que yo no habría podido cumplirle era el de tener descendencia.

El último pensamiento me dobló, mis manos se aferraban a mi pecho mientras mi frente tocó mis rodillas. Ninguna herida de ningún shinki de ningún dios, ni ningún arte de mi padre habría sido capaz de dolerme tanto como aquello. Éramos claramente de distintos mundos, y ninguno de los dos quiso ver que a la larga eso solo nos traería desgracia. Nos amamos más de lo conveniente. Nos amamos más de lo posible, más allá de lo humano, y en mi caso, más allá del tiempo.

Hiyori no iba a regresar, y ese pensamiento me mataba.

Cerca del amanecer se terminaron mis lágrimas. Antes de abandonar la ventana y volver a casa de Kofuku y Daikoku, repasé los filos de la ventana que tantas veces había atravesado, años antes. Con una nueva punzada, volvieron a mis oídos la última frase que Hiyori profirió, en esa misma habitación, frente a toda su familia, mirándome a través del cuarto abarrotado. Para los demás, ella solo miraba un rincón vacío. Pero yo estaba ahí, con el alma hecha pedazos.

-Me hiciste la mujer más feliz del mundo. –Dijo, casi inaudiblemente, y cerró los ojos.

Entre sollozos traté de capturar las pequeñas partículas de luz que salían de su cuerpo, reaccionando a tiempo antes de lograrlo, ¿qué clase de Dios de la fortuna estaba siendo, si no la dejaba a la mujer que amaba descansar en paz, en el paraíso, a donde pertenecía? Me derrumbé encima de su cuerpo, aún cálido. Yukine había saltado a mi lado y trataba de arrancarme de su lado, hecho un desastre, al igual que yo.

-Adiós, Hiyori. –Dije aquella vez, y volví a decirlo frente a la ventana vacía.

Bajé rápidamente del árbol y caminé con paso rápido hacia el templo que la familia Iki había construido en mi honor. Enjugué mis ojos con mi manga deteniéndome frente a él.

-¡Sus deseos han sido escuchados fuerte y claro!

Emprendí la marcha. Seguramente los demás estarían preocupados.

Esta noche no era como las otras. Ya nunca habían podido ser igual.


End file.
